monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Rajang
Rajang is a Pelagus brown minotaur-like beast with two large horns on its head. Rajang strongly resembles the Blangonga in its appearance and movement, even borrowing some of its attacks, but Rajang has broader muscles, a hairy-tip of the tail and possibly, an electrical sac in their body system. They are rarely seen in the wild due to their lonesome lifestyle. The Rajang's most notable attack is its ability to shoot electricity from its mouth, either as a blast or a beam. They are hated by some hunters, due to their speed, aggression and power. They are also known for their rage mode, in which much of the fur on its front body rises and becomes yellow. Rajang is found in a wide range of habitats; the Volcano, Snowy Mountains and Frontier-exclusive area, the Gorge. The Golden Rajang (MHP2G/MHFU) Unlike its normal self, a Golden Rajang is not a Subspecies but rather than a revamp of a HR9 Rajang which in its dormant state appears to be "almost golden as if it were to be locked in it's rage mode". Its Rage mode shows that its fur stands up and it is visibly electrified by the electric aura in it. Most videos of this elusive Rajang show its quest location to be at the Volcano and Old Volcano. There is also a special Download-able quest in which hunters must fight two of these Golden Rajangs at the same time in the Great Arena. It is also featured in the last G Lvl Training School quest in MHFU. When the Golden Rajang is in rage mode it cannot be put in a Pitfall Trap but when it is in its normal state it can can be Pitfalled. This is the opposite to the normal Rajang. Notes *Sometimes, blasting in a similar posture, it will blast out a lightning ball instead, after which it recovers much faster than the lightning wave, so hunters should always take note of which blast it is using. *Before doing the beam, it will make a whistling sound. It does not whistle before the lightning ball. *In order to get Rajang's horn in the reward box after battle, players must break off both of its horns during battle. *Pitfall traps only work when Rajang is enraged (when his pelt is gold, not black). **However, for the Golden Rajang, pitfall traps only work when not enraged. *The Rajang, like the Tigrex, can do a 360 spin. *It is the only Pelagus that doesn't have minions. *A little known fact about it is that when hunters cut off the tail of a Rajang it will stop going into rage mode. This has been tried for Black Rajang and it works. However, this won't work against the Golden Rajang. *Ice Element is needed to cut Rajang's tail. *It has been nicknamed "Super Saiyan" (from Dragon Ball Z) due to its rage mode resembling a saiyan's hair turning golden and standing up. One other resemblance is the losing of its power when its tail is cut off. Analysis Data Source: http://www41.atwiki.jp/mhp2g/pages/127.html |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHFU Armor Skills =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Pelagus